Captain Hiyoshi : Desperate Attempts
by Gary Ben
Summary: Hiyoshi would do everything and anything just to become Hyotei's next captain. GEKOKUJOU! No one shall ignore him anymore!


**A/N: It's unbeta-ed, so I really am sorry for the errors.**

**Hiyoshi might seem a little OOC in the story, but he's funnier that way. Besides, don't you think he's a little "under-exposed" in the series? So, yeah. I chose to create his "comical secret side".**

**Enjoy reading!**

**P.S. I don't own PoT. **

* * *

**Prologue: Bets Set Eyes on Fire**

_It was already six in the evening and the sun was starting to cast the last of its rays on the tennis courts of the prestigious Hyoutei Gakuen. Everyone continued to play, completely ignoring the fact that the moon shall soon bathe them with its enigmatic light._

_A snap pulled back everyone from what they were doing, cutting their long and thick lines of concentration. That was all it took, after all. _

"_Okay. That's all for today, everyone. Regulars, you may go home now. Too much exposure to Ore-sama's outstanding talent and magnificent beauty might make your dreams too sweet and give you a hard time waking up tomorrow. I need you here by 5 in the morning. Sharp. Now go." _

"_Oh? You mean nightmares, Atobe." Shishido commented with a smirk, earning himself a look from their self-proclaimed god captain. _

_Ohtori noticed this right away and pulled his doubles partner back. "Shishido-san! Please, not now." He whispered and slowly returned him to his previous position to avoid more trouble from coming their way._

_Atobe, however, ignored the previous comment, "Non-regulars, you may still practice if you want to, but I suggest that you do it tomorrow, for I shall be going ahead now. Lack of inspiration might decrease your potential. Oh, and Kabaji… towel please." He ran his hand through his hair, and screams of fan girls were heard all over the court._

"_Usu." And instantly, a violet towel was on his captain's hand._

_Hiyoshi watched as the crowd slowly dispersed. He was glad to be a regular in his second year, but there were times when he wished that he was just among them._

_Among the non-regulars._

_But that would never happen, since whenever he felt that way, he'd just whisper to himself. "Gekokujou!" and he'd be back on track again. Besides, it would be really lame to admit that the only reason why he wanted to drop-out of the regulars was because of his out-of-this-world teammates. _

_Wait, no. He meant his out-of-this-world and narcissistic captain._

_He just wished that he'd become third year soon enough to be able to lead and change the team. Yes, that was what was going to happen. That dream of his was etched on his tombstone since his birth._

"_Yes, that shall happen. Yes, I shall be the one and only great captain! I shall bring Hyotei more glory than any of the past captains! I SHALL, I SHALL! Gekokujou!"_

_**He raised his hands up into the air.**_

_**And a hideous evil laugh possessed the whole school for five straight minutes.**_

"_What the hell?! Who's it now?!" Gakuto covered his ears and screamed for dear life. The last time he did this was when they heard Atobe in the shower room laughing alone –boisterously and without reason._

"_I don't think it's still Atobe. He just told us awhile ago that he's going home." His doubles partner replied and shut his locker. "…Not that I believe that he's going __straight__ home." A smirked occupied his lips as he watched the acrobat slowly calm down._

"_Going straight? Homo? Him going hetero? That's stupid, Yuushi. We all know he's gay, for holy cow's sake."_

"_I said going straight HOME. H-O-M-E. You misunderstood me."_

"_Ah! I see. Sorry, I thought you were talking about –yeah, you get my jig. Either way, I won't count on it. Him? Straight home? I doubt it. He's probably going to stop over at –god!" He stopped midway and concentrated on the shoe that won't fit on his pale foot. "To think that I actually wasted a month's allowance for this pair of shoes, what a waste! I hate this." He stomped his left foot, attempting to squeeze in the "un-shoed" portion._

"_You just bought that last month, four weeks and ten days to be exact. The year's going to end soon, so bear with it. You spend more time with your tennis shoes than those anyway."_

_The redhead then removed the shoe and threw it straight into his open locker. "Well, you do have a point." He lay on the bench and raised his right foot up and examined it –for some unknown reason, that is._

_**To this conversation, Hiyoshi listened "unintentionally".**_

"_**God, I need a sane senpai." He reached his hand out to the doorknob to barge in.**_

_**But wait, there's more.**_

"_Na, Yuushi, let's make a bet."_

"_What about?"_

"_The approaching captain selections." He got up and sat on the bench properly this time._

_**Captain selections… he said?**_

_**Now that's the way it should be.**_

_**He leaned on the door cautiously to**__** "listen".**_

_Oshitari pushed his glasses up and ran his hand through his blue hair. "Now that's interesting…Mukahi. You've got something up in there again, don't you? I'm going to let you have your way this time, don't you worry." He went in front of his partner's locker and shut it._

"_Finally." His partner gave a sigh of relief then sneered at him, "So, who're you placing your bet on? Think about it carefully. Or else, I __**might**__ win." His chuckle was filled with nothing but anticipation and delight._

_A pair of glasses glinted._

"_You proposed this. State yours first."_

"_**He'll probably choose me. Good. I know Gakuto-senpai well enough." The Hyotei junior was busy grinning all by himself outside.**_

_**Unknown to him, someone too was eavesdropping on him.**_

"_You're sure about letting me first? I'm fine with that if you are. Well, here goes…" A devious smile highlighted his face. "I'm betting on his mighty minion, Munehiro Kabaji. Usu."_

_Yuushi stared at his partner's sly smile –precariously dangerous._

"_Those lips of yours are sinful."_

"_That's a compliment?"_

"_No. It's stating the obvious. Don't assume things, it isn't like I'm betting on Kabaji. I believe Atobe's smart enough to leave the team on credible hands, and trust me, a person who's only able to say a word or two at the most would just become a puppet. That's why I'm betting on Choutarou." It was his turn to grin. "Thought you got me there, eh?"_

_**Neither of them chose him.**_

_**Him who is just outside the locker room, surprised and stunned.**_

_**Slowly, he sat down on the cold, hard ground and looked up.**_

_**Stars.**_

"_I THOUGHT, Okay?"_

"_So, what's at stake? I'd like to have __**that**__ back. I've been longing to touch it again." Oshitari was grinning at Mukahi, who paled when he saw the cunning smile that only he in this small world gets from Oshitari Yuushi. "I feel so restless when I don't feel it on my hands."_

_He cringed at the sight of the glint on his glasses. "Yeah, I know!" He barked at him instinctively. "STOP SMIRKING, YUUSHI! You're freaking me out!" He took the partner of the shoe that he threw into his locker earlier and threw it at him._

"_I envy you for being able to have it on your hands whenever you want." He caught the shoe with his hand. "Now, we shan't resort to violence, shall we?"_

_The redhead was now stuttering. "I-I'll gi-give it t-to you. That is, i-if you win. Now, if I w-win…"_

"_Have you been drinking milk?"_

_With that statement, his eyes shot up and looked at him. "No, and that is why I would also like to ask for __**that**__. I can't drink milk from any other, it feels disgusting." He told him the truth and made a face of utter disgust. He faced his so-called bestfriend and beamed at him forcibly. "It's a deal, okay? I need __**that**__ badly."_

"_Deal."_

_**What, exactly, is THAT?**_

"_**Let them bet. I'll win for sure. They won't get any of their '**__**thats.'**__**"**_

_**And so, with plans filling his parcel, he set off with one thing in mind:**_

_**BECOMING THE NEXT CAPTAIN OF HYOTEI GAKUEN'S TENNIS CLUB.**_

_**For there are no futile attempts.**_

…_**Only desperate ones.**_

"**GEKOKUJOU!"**

* * *

**A/N: That's the prologue, people. Thanks for taking your time to read it! **

**Reviews are more than appreciated, so please do leave one.**

_Hiyoshi: Yes, that's right. We're both gonna be inspired if you review._

_Gakuto: Yes, and I still need to get THAT._

_Yuushi: Ditto._


End file.
